


in a million years

by whoryfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Based off That 70s Show, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean, Boys In Love, Castiel Acts Like Endverse Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Choking, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean is a good Omega, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hyde!Castiel, Jackie!Dean, Jealous Dean, Jealousy, Kinda Submissive Dean, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Modern, Needy Dean, Omega Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Racism, Recreational Drug Use, Sexism, Song Lyrics, Squirting, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Virgin Dean, castiel has a big dick, kinda daddy kink?, lmao ik that last one but please bare w me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoryfic/pseuds/whoryfic
Summary: After 8 years after leaving Texas, Dean decides to return to the man he loves. But will Castiel be willing to give him another chance?The tears keep coming, the incessant need to drive faster making him reckless as he keeps his unfocused vision on the road. There is only one thing that he desperately needs to do and no one, not Michael Novak, not Sam Winchester, nor Samuel Campbell, are going to keep him from doing what he should’ve done years ago. Something he shouldn’t even be forced to do in the first place had he made the right decision to stay in Texas.





	in a million years

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, yall! I've been dying to share this story after years of reading fanfiction and not having the confidence to share my own. I'm finally doing it and I'm very nervous. The idea started like two years ago and it wasn't until recently that I decided to do an outline for this story and start typing so I can share it and get it out of my system. Please, please, pretty please lmk what y'all think about it. Me continuing this depends on how it's received cus let's be honest i don't really wanna embarrass myself writing this when it's not going to be liked *crying emoji* Also, we will be going back and forth between now and the future. Meaning the "past" is actually present and the "present" is future. I'll put "X" years ago... to signaled that it's the past (present for us) and so on. I hope that's clear? If there is still any confusion, just ask! Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this and if you do tell me! Thank you!

_**Present...** _

The tears keep coming, the incessant need to drive faster making him reckless as he keeps his unfocused vision on the road. There is only one thing that he desperately needs to do and no one, not Michael Novak, not Sam Winchester, nor Samuel Campbell, are going to keep him from doing what he should’ve done years ago. Something he shouldn’t even be forced to do in the first place had he made the right decision to stay in Texas.

Dean remembers it completely, the memory seared into his brain. He remembers Cas, his handsome boyfriend who had cherished and worshipped the very ground Dean walked on, crying that early morning just minutes after finding out that Dean was leaving him.

_“I don’t - I don’t understand. Dean, did I do something wrong? Did I upset you? If so, I’m sorry. Beloved, you know I’d never do anything to hurt you.”_

The words will forever live with Dean. The anguish hurt, the fucking tears falling from those beautiful blues eyes - eyes that had never been able to shed a tear since Cas was four years old.

Dean sobs, bringing a fisted hand up to his mouth to keep from crying out loud.

What is the reason he’s doing it now? Why has he finally decided that enough time apart from Cas had been enough?

It had been earlier that week, he recalls, the Sunday afternoon that his engagement to Michael Novak had been made public. An engagement Dean didn’t even know was even official.

_“You know the only reason why you even publicized that engagement behind my back was that if I had known about it, you know damn well I wouldn’t have said yes!”_

_“You’re twenty-six years old, Dean. I can’t run a campaign preaching about the importance of family when my only omega grandson is living it up like some cheap harlot!”_

Samuel Campbell’s words had cut deep, but they hadn’t matter in the end. The only thing those words ever brought back were the memories of Cas and how right he had been about Samuel. So Dean had said ‘fuck it’ to it all and had run out to the public. It started the day after the engagement had been made public that he was found drunkenly getting frisky with some Senator’s kid. Dean wanted to laugh at the face the asshole had made when he found his omega son making out with the most notorious playboy in the country. How was that for the Conservatives’ morals? He ought to feel bad for ruining the kid’s life, but he remembers him being a racist fuck in the first place, and that thought had run its course to the dumpster.

Samuel had looked like he was close to burning fumes through his ears when he found out about Dean’s latest escapade and had ordered Dean to go to Michael’s place for the alpha to decide what to do with Dean’s reckless behavior. Dean wanted to choke him on the spot because what did Samuel think? That it was the 18th century and Dean was just going bend down and take it like a good little bitch?

The thought had only fueled him again. That afternoon, rather than leaving for Michael’s, Dean had gone and partied out until the next day, getting caught leaving the prestigious hotel room of Benjamin Lafitte, an older, well-known Liberal running against Michael Novak. Benny and Dean had spent the night joking around and getting drunk, but nothing else. Yet neither of them had tried to defuse the rumors of their supposed romance, or the new rumors discrediting his grandfather’s statement about Dean’s engagement to Michael Novak of being true because surely, a traditional, Conservative alpha such as Michael Novak would never agree to spend the rest of his life with mainstream media’s new sexually liberated omega.

_“Dean Campbell, my house. 5:45 in the evening. Not a minute later.”_

Why had he listened? Why had he shown up in the first place? Dean knew why Michael had called him in, knew exactly what he had done, yet he had found himself following orders because his little brother had begged and begged until Dean had finally caved in.

The meeting hadn’t gone well and Dean will forever hate his family for putting him through the humiliation of having Michael Novak spank him in front of the most influential politicians in the whole fucking United States.

_“Dean, Michael is just doing what he thought was right. Do you think it was easy for him to go through all that humiliation you put him through? This is nothing compared to that.”_

_“Fuck you, Sam! You, Samuel, Michael and every single racist, sexist fuck in here can go to hell.”_

Dean hadn’t waited long before leaving the Novak residence and driving himself home. His ass was on fire - still is - as he took the driver’s seat and drove home. The night had gone slowly, reaching early hours in the morning, Dean thinking about everything he had done wrong, starting with leaving Cas. As he laid there, crying about what had once been, Dean had made the decision to stop this nightmare. After eight years after leaving Texas, Dean packed a bag, grabbed the keys to his late Mother’s car and started his trip from Seattle back to Texas - back to the man who had loved him unconditionally.

_“A beta? You want to marry a beta? Dean, you have lost your damn mind, boy, if you think I’d let such a thing happen.”_

_“I already said yes, Samuel, so you can shove your approval up where the Sun doesn’t shine!”_

The slap that had followed had made his eyes get watery, but Dean does think now it was the least he deserved. It was the least after leaving his little beta, yes. God, Dean deserved a slap, but only from the only man who would never dare lay a finger on him if it wasn't to make Dean shake from pleasure.

He’s two hours away when his car decides to play its cards against him and die in the middle of the road.

“No, no, no, no, no,” he sobs, trying to keep the embarrassing whine from leaving his mouth. “No, please, not now. I’m so close, please don’t do this to me.” But the car keeps slowing down, smoke coming out of the hood. Dean tries to slowly swerve it out of the road to keep from intervening with anyone else’s path. Just because Dean can’t make it back to Ellen Harvelle’s residence, and back to his little beta, it doesn’t mean he should keep anyone else from getting to where they need to go.

The car lets out a loud noise Dean knows is not normal before finally giving up. “Fuck!” Is the only thing he can say, slamming his hand against the steering wheel, resting his head on it right after. His sobs get louder, his desperation stinking up the whole fucking car, and all he can do is stay inside, crying because the universe fucking hates him and he will never be able to make it back to Castiel.

“Come on, I need to get back to him. It’s the only thing I want,” he whispers to the empty car. “God, please give me this one thing, and I swear I will never ask you for anything else. Let me get back to my Angel.”

There’s only silence as he sits in his car, his continuous sobs the only thing to be heard apart from the other cars passing him by. No one stops to help, and Dean throws a big ‘fuck you’ at God too when three hours later it gets dark, and he’s still alone with a dead car battery and an overheated engine.

**❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀**

**_Ten years ago..._  
**

The air in the room is heady, smokey and thick and Dean’s head feels too heavy for his body. People are surrounding them, all forming a circle as a bong and a blunt are being passed around as some song from Castiel’s playlist plays, making Dean feel like the whole fucking thing is a whole new life experience. There have been times when he feels his body spasming a little, his mind drifting to thoughts that only make him giggle as he waits for his turn to hit either the bong or the blunt.

Castiel sits next to him, humming along to the song, those intense, beautiful eyes hidden behind his lids, and away from Dean to stare at. Their shoulders keep bumping together, sending pleasant shivers up his arm, all the way along his spine, Castiel’s scent making the whole thing even better.

Castiel’s slumped against the couch, vibing to his music, relaxed and completely handsome, it makes Dean sigh as he stares. The beta next to him opens his eyes when he hears it, turning his head to look at Dean, those blue eyes making Dean feel entirely too good to be normal.

“You wanna break the circle, Freckles?” His voice should be a sin, Dean thinks. There’s no way anyone could be able to resist the low, raspy baritone of that enticing voice.

Dean wants to reply, wants to come up with something eloquent and witty, but being high off his mind is making it difficult, so he settles for a small head shake, sighing again, his eyes more droopy than usual. Castiel chuckles softly, tilting his head in that endearing way that makes all the butterflies in Dean’s stomach go crazy since he was thirteen.

Castiel pushes his arm out, calling Dean to him, asking him silently to lay his head against his shoulder. Dean is not about to deny himself such an opportunity to be close to the beta and be able to scent him better, more clearly. “You’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life, Freckles. Definitely the best view my eyes have ever seen,” he whispers against Dean’s ear, his lips ghosting over it before Dean feels them tracing along his cheek and up to his temple, planting a lingering kiss there. The shivers run over his body once more, the fuzzy feeling intensifying in him as he throws his left arm over Cas’ abdomen, feeling the skin pulled tight over muscles, burying his nose on the crook of the beta’s neck, humming in satisfaction.

Dean would do anything to stay like this, to keep Castiel close to him, but he knows this doesn’t mean anything. Castiel and Dean are just friends, Dean knows this. He knows it just as much as he knows how cuddly Castiel gets when he’s trying to get high.

“These are just mids, Dean and you’ve barely hit either the bong and the blunt,” the words are mumble, the song ending and the next one starting as Dean cuddles closer to Cas.

“I don’t know what that means,” is the only thing Dean can come up with as a response, sighing. “I feel so good, and warm, and nice.”

“You should try some of the really _good_ stuff, it’ll make you feel even better,” Victor says from his left, passing up the blunt to Dean, making him grumble for having to move his arm from Cas to get it. Dean sees Cas get the bong from his peripheral vision, thinking that taking four hits in one might make him tap out early in their smoke sesh.

“This is good for him, he’s just starting, Vic.”

“I know, I’m not complaining or peer pressuring, I’m just stating facts.” Vic slumps against the couch, closing his eyes and moving his head along to  _Nights_  as it transitions. Dean doesn’t really listen to this kind of music, wouldn’t go out of his way to listen to it, but Cas has a big soft spot for “Frankie” as his brother, James Mosely, calls him, so Dean has been making a big effort to start listening more than he would care to admit.

Dean brings the blunt up to his lips, feeling the taste of the backwoods as he inhales, the end of the blunt lighting as he does. The smoke feels great to an already high Dean, his lungs expanding with his inhale, bringing the blunt down, keeping the smoke in. Castiel is already done taking his two hits from the bong, waiting on Dean to finish, so they can switch, but Dean’s movements are sluggish and uncoordinated, so it takes him longer than the others.

“Come on, Freckles, if you wanna tap out you can. There’s no shame.” Dean wants to believe him, wants to admit that he wouldn’t be too stupid to get too high just to prove something to Cas, but his pride is too big so his shakes his head before taking his second hit way too fast, making him cough up his fucking lungs. His eyes are watery as he passes the blunt to Cas, keeping his hand extended to grab the bong, but Cas moves it over his hand and over to Vic. “No, that’s enough, Doll.”

The whine that leaves Dean’s lips is way too embarrassing so he huffs and hides his face against the beta’s neck. Castiel only chuckles as he takes his hits from the blunt, wrapping his left arm around Dean’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m the worst friend ever.”

“And don’t you forget it,” Dean whispers on his skin, seeing the way goosebumps form over the skin, moving his nose along the beta’s neck to scent. There’s a groan suddenly, James sitting in an armchair with his girlfriend, a pretty little beta, sitting on the alpha’s lap.

“Man, I can smell the sweet scent of ‘happy omega’ all over the fucking room, Dean!”

“James!” His girlfriend reprimands, smacking the alpha’s chest.

“It’s true!”

“Jesus, I swear you sometimes have no filter, James!”

Dean doesn’t want to pay them attention, his cheeks heating up, making him bury his face on Cas’ neck, even more, tightening his hold around the beta. Castiel chuckles, however, running his fingers through Dean’s hair in comfort.

“James, have you smelled yourself every time you’re near Tess?” Castiel retaliates, resting his head on top of Dean’s, keeping his fingers on Dean’s hair. Dean tries to focus on that than the embarrassing conversation happening around him.  _Lost_ starts playing, one of Cas’ favorite songs, as the argument continues.

“Yes, but Tess and I are together, man. You and Dean  _aren’t_ \- ouch, Tess what the fuck!”

“Do it again, Tess. He’s seriously killing my mood with all his complaining,” Ash says, taking the beanbag on the floor to James and Tess’ right.

“Seriously, James. Chill the fuck out.”

Dean wants to say something, wants to stop the embarrassing moment, yet all he does is pull away from Cas, sitting up straight, turning his gaze on Vic who looks like he passed out, before turning it on James, then Tess and Ash and Jo and Charlie, the last two who are too distracted with each other to know why Dean’s in a bad mood out of nowhere, refusing to look at Cas and getting up to leave. He hears Cas call out his name, hears him say something to James before the basement’s door closes and Dean is walking up the stairs to the backyard and out to the Mosley's driveway.

There’s no big harm done, really, but his big crush on Cas has always been a touchy subject since he was thirteen, when the group had finally let Dean join them. Everyone in that basement knows it, so he’s pretty upset that James would dare call him out right in front of Cas. He wants to be mad at James, wants to go back and let him know a thing or two, but Dean knows James wasn’t really trying to be a douche.

“Freckles, wait for a second!” Castiel comes up behind him, his eyes are red, Dean notices now that there's a brighter light, his eyes glassy but completely focus on Dean. "Doll, don't listen to James. He's just being an ass -"

"I wanna go home," Dean interrupts, crossing his arms over his chest, keeping his gaze on Cas. The beta looks disappointed, but the emotion is gone way too soon for Dean to care about so he turns his back to Cas and walks over to Cas' El Camino, opening the passenger's door and climbing in. Dean doesn't pay much attention as Castiel climbs in a few seconds later, igniting the engine and pulling out of the driveway. Dean doesn't spare a thought about not being able to say goodbye to Missouri before leaving, his heart beating way too fast against his ribcage.

Dean knew he was being a little overdramatic, but since he had met Cas in his seventh grade (Cas being a high school freshman, then), he had developed a massive crush on the beta when Charlie had introduced Dean to the group, nevermind his grandfather's drilling words that omegas are only supposed to be with alphas. Dean has never truly cared about the beta's designation, has spent the last three year pining over Castiel despite it. Now that Cas' a senior, his last year of high school before he's off to college, Dean has been more "needy" than usual with whom had become his best friend because there rest the big fact that once Cas is off to whatever school he decides on, he will no longer think of Dean. The thoughts only make him sink into his seat, his scent turning sour with his morose mood. He sees Castiel frown when he catches a whiff of it, but the beta doesn't turn to look at Dean, nor does he say anything and the pleasant high Dean had had is now making him feel even heavier, and desolated with rejection.

Castiel turns into Dean's street, parking in the driveway of his three-story, pretentious home. The house only serves to make him feel even worse, embarrassed, which is ridiculous. But Dean knows his new group of friends, knows the way they all feel about the “bloodsucking, filthy rich politicians" and it only serves as a reminder that Dean will never be able to get Cas. Tears are welling up in his eyes as he waits for Cas to stop El Camino before climbing out and tightening his coat around himself to keep the cold air out despite it still being August.

"Dean," the omega hears Cas' door open but doesn't turn around. "Doll, come on. Hold on just a sec!"

Dean feels Cas' hand on his shoulder, making him face him, his head still hazy due to the weed, refusing to meet Cas' gaze.

"Doll, please." Dean wants to run away inside his obnoxiously big house and hide away from Cas. He closes his eyes once Castiel hooks his finger under Dean's chin to make him look up, Dean still desperately avoiding the blue gaze and also trying to hide the tears of humiliation. "Your gramps hates me, Dean."

Dean scrunches his face, trying to clear his mind so he can make the connection between this and Grandpa Campbell's opinion of Cas. "You don't have to come in if that's what you mean," he whispers, finally opening his eyes, looking past Cas, feeling the way his thumb is caressing Dean's chin.

"No, Doll. That's not what I meant." Castiel's eyes are intently focused on him, making Dean's pulse quickened.

Dean rakes his gaze over Cas' face, understanding. "Since when do you even care about what Grandpa thinks?"

"I'm not an alpha, Dean. I'm not rich, I don't come from a 'good, and respected' family - " Cas even does the quotes around the words for emphasis before continuing. "As a matter of fact, you know damn well how I feel about the rich -"

"Of course, I do, Cas. I've spent the last three years listening to you slander every single one of us 'capitalist, pig-headed politicians!'" Dean yells, completely ignoring the fact that it's way past his bedtime and should be quieter so he doesn't disturb his Grandpa before he's even able to sneak back into the house.

"Then you understand why I can't-" Dean doesn't let him finish before untucking his hands out his coat pockets and pushing him off.

"Then go and leave me alone!"

He turns his back on Cas once again, making his way to the side of the house and under his bedroom's window to start climbing the tree to sneak back inside. His thoughts are all scattered, trying to keep from letting the tears filling eyes from falling. Dean’s trying so hard to not show how miserable and rejected he feels that he jumps a little when he hears Cas shout behind him, sneaking back in and curfew be damn.

"We're going on a date! Humphrey's. Saturday. I'll pick you up at six." Dean turns his gaze back on Cas, his brows up in surprise as he stares at the beta through watery eyes.

"Who says I have to listen to you?" Dean tilts his head in defiance, trying to hide the sudden happiness he feels once the words register in his head.

Castiel raises an amused eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, drawing Dean's eyes over his hand and chest, leaning against El Camino looking as casual as ever, smirk in place as he stares at Dean. "Don’t play hard to get.”

Dean smiles, his bad mood replaced by the excitement. “Who says I’m playing? I  _am_ hard to get. Don’t you know it by now?”

“Hard enough to get you to go on a date with me?”

“Hard enough to  _refuse_ to go out with you, yes.”

Castiel snorts, amusement making his eyes sparkle. “You wound me, Freckles.”

Dean’s sudden mood change makes him smile, his heart beating faster as he waits and lets the light mood to last. It’s after a small silence that he responds.

“You promise this isn’t just ‘cause you feel bad for me?”

Castiel smiles, letting his arms fall to his sides as he stands straight, looking at Dean with such blue, sincere eyes.

“I promise this isn’t me asking you out ‘cause I feel bad for you.” He pauses, one of his hands going into one of his jean pockets as the other one goes up to scratch the back of his neck. It’s such a shy gesture and not usually something that Cas does that it makes Dean’s chest swell. “Truth is, I’ve been thinking about it for a long while now, but, uh, y’ know,” he shrugs, the soft blush making him look adorable. Dean is so gone on him he can’t help his thoughts.

“Ok, Cas. Saturday at six. You better not be late.”

The wide smile that covers Castiel’s face melts Dean away. “Wouldn’t dream of it. Can I get my kiss and hug goodnight now?”

Dean only does because he’s fucking in love with Cas and can’t ever deny him anything. But it’s still not reason enough to not tease him about it.

“Only losers ask for hugs and kisses.”

Castiel chuckles, hugging Dean close to him tightly. “Whatever. Anything for you, Doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
